Trunks First Date
by Senira
Summary: This fic is OLD. In fact, it's the second fic I ever wrote. Lacks quotation marks, good punctuation..but I left it up for nostalgia's sake. Trunks goes on a date with Marron, trouble soon follows.


Trunks first date

Moshi Moshi? Konnichiwa Marron-san.It's trunks. Konnichiwa, Trunks-kun. Ummm I was well wondering… Would you like to go get some pizza on Saturday? Trunks, are you asking me out?

No..that is to say…well I uhhhh…Hai. Sure I'll go. You will? I mean, you will!? YAHOO!Trunks took the phone from his ear and began to dance around. She said yes! She said Yes! She did? Bulma smiled at her 15 year old son. It was great that he and Marron were finally going out, after 4 years of friendship.

She'd finally get a chance to meet the girl that trunks had been hiding from them for so long. More specifically, from his father, Vegeta. He[Vegeta] had a low opinion of Marron, and an even lower one of 18. He'd always figured like father like son, or better yet, like mother like daughter; and he seemed to take pleasure in tormenting poor Marron.

That Saturday, Trunks was in the shower when he heard the doorbell ring.His mother was out, and his father was out on the front porch, talking to Goku and drinking. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself.

He peered from the bathroom window and saw not Marron, but Kuririn instead. Vegeta and him were talking, and Trunks overheard with his keen Saiyan ears bits and pieces of the conversation:

…make sure trunks is good…home by 12…no fighting…no drinking, drugs…Kuririn continued the list. As He said something, Vegeta snorted and asked if his son looked stupid to him or something. If he did something like that, his mother would kill him, to put it lightly.

If I did what? Trunks started to say, but decided better of it. After drying off, he brushed his teeth and left his room, to go put on his close. He practically froze when he saw who was in there.

Trunks, I'd put something on if I were you! Marron laughed, closing her eyes. Trunks Blushed with fury and embaressment, and went into the bathroom. Leaning out the window, he shouted. SHIMATTA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS HERE? To get a good laugh from it. At this, all three of the men laughed, and Trunks considered firing at them.Then again, holes in the front lawn wouldn't please his mother, so he decided against it.

Trunks came out the bathroom wearing his towel and sighed. Alright, you can look now. She opened her eyes and giggled. I was yelling to you I was here from the porch, but you didn't hear me. Too busy singing. Kuso! You heard me? She nodded and mimicked his voice… When I grow up, I'll be stable…When I grow up I'll turn the tables…SHUTUP! WANT THE WHOLE HOUSE TO HEAR? Trunks bellowed, turning SSJ1. Geez, I'm sorry. Calm down Trunks-kun. Marron squeaked.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Marron. He said meekly. Let me change and then we can go. She nodded and turned her head while trunks changed into his clothes. Turning back, she realized how unbelivebly cute he looked all of a sudden.

He was wearing his usual, purple jacket, black tank top, jeans, and boots. But without his sword he looked unbelivebly hot to Marron. She blushed and smiled. Ready to go? He nodded, and noticed how incredibly cute Marron looked.

She wore what she normally did, Shorts, tank top, and tan boots. Yet she still looked hot…It was then they both realizee they were staring at eachother akwardly. Pulling their gazes away, Trunks held out his hand and started to walk towards the door. No. Marron said suddenly.

Huh? Trunks asked, confused. Let's fly. Marron said, pointing to the window. But that's not very dignified…He started, remembering Goten's speech on how the perfect date should be. I don't care.It'll be fun. Would you rather undergo an hour long talk with Otassan? She asked him.

You've got a point…Alright, let's go. Walking to the window, Trunks opened it and jumped out, followed by Marron, heading for the biggest night of their lives…

TBC

[Fanfics Home][1]

   [1]: fanfics.html



End file.
